reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Hosea Matthews
}} Hosea Matthews is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background Not much is known about Hosea's past, other than he was "raised in the mountains" as he puts it. At some point in the past he met and fell in love with a woman named Bessie, whom he even temporarily left the gang for - she died prior to 1899. In his younger days, Matthews was a robber. According to Matthews, he and Dutch van der Linde met around 1878, when both men tried to rob each other. After that event, the two became best friends, and Matthews would eventually join the Van der Linde gang as Dutch's right-hand man. Hosea is both the most senior member of the gang and Dutch's oldest friend. Intelligent and level-headed, Hosea regularly advises Dutch and is valued for his wisdom. As much as he shares similar ideals, he appears to be much more pragmatic in his understanding of what lies in store for the gang. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Colter chapter Hosea is first seen riding with Dutch on the wagon in the opening cinematic. He tells Dutch that they need to find shelter and fast, he then points out Arthur up ahead. Later the following morning Abigail begs Arthur to find John, who hasn't returned in two days. After a slight argument Hosea steps in and tells Arthur that they are all worried about him and tells Arthur and Javier to go look for him. Upon their return, Hosea tells Arthur that they plan on having to move East, which is meet with extreme hesitation by Morgan. Hosea is then seen a few days later loading up the wagons, preparing to leave. Upon arriving in New Hanover Hosea and Arthur hang back to fix the broken wagon with the help of Charles Smith. He then points out the Native Americans positioned atop the ridge and tells Arthur and Charles what happened, which leads to a discussion about Charles and later, Arthur's upbringings. He later hands Arthur his utilities on crafting items before reaching the new camp. In this chapter he will also help rob the train, and assault the O'Driscoll camp. Horseshoe Overlook chapter After setting up camp, Hosea can be seen wandering around camp, doing various activities. Later he and Arthur will go out hunting in Ambarino for a "1000 pound bear". After nearly being attacked him and Arthur either return to camp together, or they will part ways. Clemens Point chapter In the start of this chapter, Hosea is riding with Arthur and Dutch, when they see Archibald and Leigh Gray. These two lawman are driving a stagecoach, with Trelawney and a group of young outlaws locked in back. After the outlaws escape, Arthur recaptures them, and Leigh lets Trelawny go. Later, Hosea and Arthur attempt to sell the alcohol they stole from the Braithwaite's back to Catherine Braithwaite. Despite being initially hostile, Mrs. Braithwaite agrees to purchase the liquor, under the condition that Hosea and Arthur give the moonshine away at a local Grey owned saloon. Hosea and Arthur, enter the saloon under the guise of advertising, and successfully give the liquor away, before they are interrupted by a group of Lemoyne Raiders, and the two need to shoot their way out of the saloon. Hosea later takes part in the assault aganinst the Braithwaites. Saint Denis chapter Hosea attends the party at the Mayor's house. After the party, when Bill grows angry that he got no good leads, Hosea says he got a few. This includes the city bank, and the riverboat heist. When Dutch later proposes capturing Angelo Bronte, he objects, but Arthur casts the deciding vote against him. In preparation for the bank robbery in Saint Denis, Hosea and Abigail are tasked with causing a distraction so the other members can rob the bank. The distraction succeeds, sending off a loud explosion and a plume of smoke. However, while the remaining members of the gang are robbing the bank, Hosea is captured by Milton with Abigail managing to escape. When arriving at the bank Milton holds a gun to Hosea, proclaiming to Dutch he has given them enough chances. Milton proceeds to push Hosea into the middle of the street shooting him in the chest, killing him, saying to Dutch that Hosea's death is their deal. Character Personality Hosea is an intelligent outlaw in touch with his wits, having worked as a con-artist and a thief for over two decades. He appears to be a slick talker, using his brains to get into and out of any situation in hand. Unlike perhaps Arthur or Dutch, Hosea prefers not to use violence as a means of obtaining money. Instead, Hosea often resorts on elaborate schemes to swindle people out of their money. Often playing a character to distract and disarm those he is trying to rob. Having known each other since 1878, Hosea became Dutch's right-hand man and closest friend over the duration of two decades of association. By 1899 he appears to be Dutch's most trusted lieutenant, with only Arthur Morgan rivaling if not surpassing him. Over the course of the game, his relationship with Dutch is somewhat tested, as Dutch's slowly growing brashness and violence begins to clash with Hosea's preference for non-violence. Like Dutch, the gang seems to view Hosea as a sort of fatherly figure. Hosea is one of the few members of the Van der Linde gang that seems to be respected by all of its members. Appearance By 1899, Hosea is a some what elderly man whose hair has whitened which he keeps combed beneath his hat. When ventured into a cold and snowy area, Hosea wears a thick brown coat, as well as a scarf loosely hanging around his neck. While in more suitable and average temperatures he usually donning an orange and black vest with a wide brim hat or a blue vest with a denim shirt and orange neckerchief tied around his neck with dark gray pants and high boots to complete his clothing. He also appears to own custom twin Cattleman Revolvers with either bone or pearl grips and a gray/black finish. Mission appearances * "Outlaws from the West" * "Enter, Pursued by a Memory" * "Old Friends" * "Who the Hell is Leviticus Cornwall?" * "Eastward Bound" * "Exit Pursued by a Bruised Ego" * "The Spines of America" * "A Strange Kindness" * "The New South" * "Advertising, The New American Art" * "The Fine Joys of Tobacco" * "Blessed are the Peacemakers" * "Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern" * "The Battle of Shady Belle" * "Angelo Bronte, A Man of Honor" * "The Gilded Cage" * "Horsemen, Apocalypses" * "Country Pursuits" * "Banking, The Old American Art" * "Red Dead Redemption" (Voice only) Trivia *Hosea is buried next to Lenny Summers in Bluewater Marsh. They can only be visited after "Fleeting Joy". Quotes }} Gallery Trailers RDR 2 Trailer 3 Van der Linde Gang.png|Hosea, without his hat, standing next to Dutch. Dutch_Hosea_and_Arthur.PNG|Hosea, holding a lantern between Dutch and Arthur, in his coat. Art Hosea Matthews - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg Related Content de:Hosea Matthews it:Hosea Matthews es:Hosea Matthews Category:Characters in Redemption 2